Paparazzis
by SwanQueenOfDarkness
Summary: [Morrilla] Lana Parrilla est la star montante de la série Il était une fois et Jennifer Morrison est l'actrice en vogue de la série Dr. House. Les deux jeunes femmes se sentent attirées l'une par l'autre et cela depuis leur rencontre, mais avec la pression des médias et de leurs métiers respectif, vont elles pouvoir s'aimer malgré les critiques ?


Lana Parrilla était une actrice dans la série du moment appelé _Il était une fois_. Elle y jouait le premier rôle, celui de la méchante reine. Elle venait juste de finir la saison 1 et la série avait un franc succès. Elle ne pouvait plus aller dans les rues sans que quelqu'un la reconnaisse, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui elle était habillé d'un t-shirt XL, d'un vieux jean, des lunettes de soleil et d'une casquette. Elle tentait de se fondre dans la masse le plus que possible. Elle arriva dans les studios de cinéma, ou il filmait la série, sans problème. Elle fit sa journée sans trop de mal, aujourd'hui était un jour simple, elle n'avait que quelques heures de tournage le matin, et ensuite elle avait prévue d'aller dans un café avec Rebecca Mader, alias Bex sa meilleure amie et sa partenaire dans la série qui joue la "Wicked Witch of the West". C'est justement cette dernière qu'elle trouva sur le site du tournage une fois que ses scènes étaient filmées. Bex se dirigea vers elle munit de deux cafés en mains. Une fois à sa hauteur elle lui en tandis un.

« Tiens ma belle, lui dit Bex. Noir sans sucre. Comme tu l'aimes. »

Lana lui lança un regard confus.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai cru qu'on devait aller à notre café habituel et le boire sur place ? »

Bex lui lança un grand sourire.

« Changement de programme. J'ai entendu dire qu'il tournait un épisode de la fameuse série _Dr. House_ près d'ici. Tu me connais ! J'adore cette série et Jared [qui joue Henry] aussi. »

« Oh. Je vois. Mais ça doit être fermé au public non ? »

Rebecca sortie des tickets de sa poche, sur lequel était une photo d'un homme en blouse blanche qui devait sûrement être le fameux _Dr. House_ , ainsi qu'écrit en capital les lettres VIP.

« Comment tu as...? »

« J'ai une amie qui joue en guest dans cette épisode. »

Bex se mit à lui faire les yeux doux. Elle savait que Lana n'avait jamais regardé un seul épisode de _Dr. House_. Elle avait assez donné niveau médical avec son ancienne série _Miami Medical_. Mais devant ce regard Lana craqua.

« Rahhh d'accord... mais tu m'apporte le café demain matin avec des croissants c'est clair ? »

Bex étala un grand sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« YESSSSS ! »

* * *

15 minutes plus tard les deux jeunes femmes et Jared Gilmore se trouvaient sur le lieu du tournage qui ne se trouvait qu'à deux studios du leur. Les deux étaient en extase devant la scène devant eux et commentait tout. Lana, elle, était assise sur une chaise en buvant son café en tentant de ne pas s'endormir.

« Vous savez qu'ils n'ont même pas commencé à filmer et que les acteurs ne sont même pas encore là n'est ce pas ? » Annonça Lana

« Rabat joie. On serait sur le plateau _d'Orphan Black_ tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. »

Lana rigola.

« Pas faux. Tu sais où il y a du café ici ? »

Un homme qui passait, certainement un technicien lui montra une petite pièce au fond du set. Elle le remercia.

« Vous en voulez un ? » demanda Lana à ses costars

« Non merci », lui répondit Rebecca.

« Un chocolat s'il y a s'il te plaît. »

Elle se dirigea vers la dite pièce. Elle était petite, elle servait juste pour la nourriture et les boissons, Il y avait aussi des sièges pour les acteurs. Il avait aussi une salle comme ça sur le plateau de _Il était une fois_. Lana se dirigea vers la machine à café, Il pouvait aussi faire des chocolats chauds. Jared allait être content. Elle tenta de faire marcher la machine mais elle semblait en panne. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Et à ce moment la machine se mit à cracher du chocolat partout. Lana en fut recouverte.

« Merde ! Fais chier ! »

Elle tenta de la faire arrêter mais sans succès.

« Machine de merde tu vas t'arrêter oui ?! »

« Oh mon dieu. »

C'est alors qu'une sauveuse apparue et appuya sur un bouton magique qui a pour effet d'arrêter le carnage. Lana regarda l'étendu des dégâts, une grosse flaque de chocolat partout, ses vêtements trempés, dont sa blouse blanche qui devint transparente, et une machine cassée. Elle se tourna toute rouge vers sa sauveuse.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer... la machine a juste... » bégaya Lana

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde sait ici que c'est un danger publique cette machine. »

Lana la regarda plus en détail. Elle était magnifique. Blonde, au yeux bleu océan avec un sourire à en faire craquer plus d'un.

« Oh vous êtes trempée. » Remarqua l'inconnue

Lana suivis le regard de la blonde. Sa chemise blanche était trempée la rendant transparente. Ses joues devinrent tout d'un coup rouge.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Je vais vous chercher des vêtements, mais avant... »

Elle lui montra comment utiliser la machine.

« Voilà. Attendez là. »

Avant même pouvoir dire quelque chose elle était déjà partie. Et puis même si elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose elle n'aurait pas pu, elle était bien trop gênée pour ça. Elle se servit donc un café et un chocolat chaud en attendant, puis quelques minutes plus tard la blonde fut de retour. Elle avait une chemise bleue en soie en main. Elle lui tendit.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire vous savez... »

« Comment ca ? Vous voulez dire que ça ne vous dérange pas que tout le monde voit votre beau soutien gorge bleu ? Il est beau certes mais bon... même si la vue ne me gêne pas. »

Était-elle en train de flirter ? Lana accepta la chemise et la remercia sans trop y penser bien trop gênée.

« Merci, vraiment. »

La blonde lui sourit puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les boissons que Lana venait de préparer.

« Oh. Vous êtes avec quelqu'un. » Remarqua l'inconnue.

« Oui, des amis. Des fans de la série. Je suis juste là pour les accompagner. »

« Vous ne regarder pas la série ? »

« Euh... pas vraiment. » Répondît-elle gênée

La blonde lui sourit.

« N'ayez pas honte ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas parce que je travaille ici que je le prendrai mal. »

Un blanc s'installa. C'est là que Lana eut une idée folle qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Elle se mit à débouter sa chemise, non pas sans trembler un peu. Et la retira pour pouvoir mettre l'autre. La blonde ne chercha même pas à détourner le regard, elle la regarda d'un air surpris, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça venant de la brune qui, il y a cinq minutes était dans un état de gêne et de honte.

« Merci encore pour la chemise », dit Lana une fois habillée.

« ... pas de Quoi. »

Une longue sonnerie retenti sur le plateau, son que Lana connaissait que trop bien. Cela annonçait que le tournage allait commencer.

« Je suis désolée le travail m'appelle. » Dit la blonde en se tournant vers la sortie

« Je vous en pris. »

Une fois à la porte, elle se retourna.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré Mlle. Parrilla. »

Et elle parti. Donc comme ça elle savait qui elle était. C'est à ce moment là que Lana s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait même pas son prénom. Comment allait elle pouvoir lui rendre sa chemise ?  
Sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa les boissons et retourna auprès de ses amis. Une fois arrivée Bex sauta sur elle.

« Mais où tu étais ? Ils viennent de commencer, tu t'es perdue dans le café ou quoi ? »

Elle te dis le chocolat à Jared qui la remercia. Le chocolat avait un peu refroidit mais Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Désolée. »

Trop occupés à regarder la scène les deux ne remarquèrent même pas le changement de chemise de Lana ni même le regard perdu de cette dernière. Elle s'assit sur son siège et se mit à jouer sur son téléphone pendant quelques minutes et puis après quelques minutes elle prétexta une migraine et s'en alla.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Lana venait de finir une journée épuisante avec un long tournage de nuit. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait troqué ses talons haut pour des uggs noir confortables, et pris son script pour réviser demain avant de sortir du studio. Elle se dirigea vers le parking privé. Elle ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et posa ses affaires, tout d'un coup elle entendit une voix en fond.

« Non non non, me fais pas ça maintenant ! S'il te plaît ! Promis je t'emmène au garage demain mais pas maintenant ! »

La voix semblait familière. Elle regardait l'heure. Minuit. Elle n'était pas la seule qui travaillait tard. Elle ferma son coffre et se dirigea vers la source de la voix. Une jeune femme, un café à la main, se trouvait devant sa voiture, dans lequel une étrange fumée noir sortait du capot. Lana n'était pas une experte en voiture mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle s'approcha de l'inconnue.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non mer... »

L'inconnue c'était retournée. Il s'agissait de la femme blonde au café. Sa sauveuse.

« Eh bien. Mlle Parrilla ! Il semblerait qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit une de nous deux soit en détresse. »

Lana sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Par pitié, appelez moi Lana. »

« Bien... Lana. »

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis votre nom. »

Jennifer la regarda confuse.

« Vraiment ? Vous en avez besoin ? »

« Eh bien oui. Comment suis je censée le savoir autrement ? »

Emma tandis sa main que Lana prit.

« Je m'appelle Jennifer Morrison, enchantée. »

Jennifer, beau prénom pensa Lana.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Lana en lâchant la main de la blonde.

« Ma voiture a décidé de me lâcher... encore. Donc à part si vous avez des talents de mécanicienne caché je doute fort que vous puissiez m'aider. » S'amusa Jennifer.

Lana jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture. Une vieille coccinelle jaune. Une Volkswagen qui devait dater d'au moins 100 ans.

« Étonnant que cette... chose ne vous avait pas lâché avant. Mon dieu ce n'est pas une voiture ça mais un cercueil roulant. »

« Eh ! Respect à ma voiture voulez vous. C'est mon bébé, la toute première et seule voiture que j'ai jamais eu. » Dit Jennifer en lui donnant un gentil coup sur l'épaule. Lana rigola.

« Pardon. Je vous dépose ? »

« Oh Non... je ne voudrais pas déranger... »

Lana soupira.

« écoutez, Il est minuit passé. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici en pleine nuit alors monter. »

La blonde ne dit rien mais hocha de la tête. Lana la reconduit donc chez elle. Une fois dans la voiture Jennifer tenta un semblant de conversation.

« Alors, vous avez aimé le tournage ? »

« comment ? »

« Eh bien la semaine dernière vous êtes venue voir le tournage de _Dr House_ non ? »

« Oh ça... je ne veux pas vous blessez ou quoi que ce soit mais je n'ai pas vraiment regardé, je suis partie plus tôt. »

« Oh. » Soupira Jennifer visiblement déçue, ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune.

« Désolée, ne le prenez pas mal, j'avais eu une longue journée et puis vu que je n'ai pas vraiment regardé la série je ne comprenait rien de toute manière. »

« Je comprends. On est arrivées c'est celle sur la droite. »

Lana se gara. La blonde la remercia et sortie sans même un regard. Lana ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait dit quelque chose d'idiot. En même temps, elle venait juste de lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas _dr house_ alors que visiblement Jennifer travaillait pour cette série. Quelle gourde elle pouvait faire ! Sans trop y penser elle rentra chez elle exténuée.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, elle était en week-end et elle venait de retrouvé Rebecca à leur café habituel. Jared et Sean, qui joue Robin des Bois était aussi la.

« Salut ! Alors qu'elle sont les nouvelles? »

Jared la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Il viennent d'annoncer que maintenant _Dr House_ serait officiellement tourné dans le studio à côté du notre ! Donc cela veut dire qu'on pourra y aller souvent ! On comptait y allait tout à l'heure. »

Cela expliquait pourquoi Morrison était autorisée à se garer sur le parking réservé à ceux que travail dans nos studio.

« Laisse tomber Jared elle s'en fout. » Dit Bex.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. En fait j'aimerais venir. »

Cette réponse laissa les autres stupéfait.

« Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse? Tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre la semaine dernière.»

« Euh.. je sais pas, j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Leur café est super bon. »

Jared fit une grimace.

« Mon chocolat à moi était immangeable et froid. »

« ah. »

Ils continuèrent encore à discuter quelques heures.

* * *

Rebecca, Jared et Lana se trouvais dans les studios de _Dr House_ , et attendait patiemment le début du tournage. Lana en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle alla vers la machine à café, mais malheureusement personne ne s'y trouvais. Elle croisa un technicien.

« Excusez moi monsieur, je cherche Jennifer Morrison. »

Il rigola.

« Bien sûr, et vous êtes ? »

« Lana Parrilla, je veux lui donner quelque chose. »

« Écouter je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il y en a des centaines comme ça tout les jours avec des excuses bidons. »

Et puis il parti. Lana resta confuse, super sympa le gars. Elle retourna alors auprès de Rebecca déçue. Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« bah... tu as pas de café ? »

Lana se gifla mentalement. Elle avait oublié le café.

« Machine cassée. » répondit-elle simplement

De toute manière il était hors de question qu'elle retouche à cette machine de malheur.  
La sonnerie commença et donc le tournage. Les acteurs entrèrent en scène dans le décor, dans le petit bureau qui devait leur servir pour les réunions entre docteurs. À côté Il y avait un plus petit bureau avec marquée sur la porte _Dr. House_. Elle ne reconnu personne à part Olivia Wilde, une actrice qu'elle aimait bien, elle semblait joué quelqu'un appellé numéro 13, ce qui était très étrange. Quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau personnage fit son entrée, elle était de dos, une blonde, elle toqua à la porte. La brune, Olivia Wilde, l'appela Cameron. Ce qui devait être son nom de personnage. Jared n'arrêtait pas de bouger, Rebecca me glissa à l'oreille que c'était son personnage préféré et qu'il avait un "crush" sur elle. Elle sourit à cette pensée, Jared était comme son fils. Elle se te concentra sur la scène devant elle. La blonde lui semblait familière et elle avait raison, des le moment où elle est ouvrit la bouche elle comprit. Elle aurait dû reconnaître cette chevelure blonde. Cameron était Jennifer. Jennifer était actrice. Mais.. pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Cela expliquait pourquoi elle l'avait mal prit quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop cette série. Et mince.. bravo Lana. Elle regarda la scène attentivement. Elle était douée. Son jeu d'actrice était impressionnant. Elle était complément différente de d'habitude. Mais bon elle ne la connaissait pas forcément très bien. Elle regarda jusqu'à la fin. Une fois leur scène fini, ils annoncèrent qu'il avait une demi heure de pose avant la prochaine, le temps de tout mettre en place. Lana discuta un peu de la série avec ses amis, ce qui les étonnèrent vu que d'habitude, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

« Lana ? »

Une voix l'appela de derrière elle. Elle reconnu tout de suite la voix, et vu la tête de ses deux costars elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jennifer. Elle lui sourit. Elle portait encore sa blouse blanche de médecin.

« Salut Morrison. »

Elle la prit dans ses bras en signe de bonjour, ce qui étonna Lana. Elle en profita pour sentir son odeur, un mélange de cannelle et de fleur. Elle sentait divinement bon. Jennifer rompu le contact.

« Je vous en pris, si je dois vous appeler Lana, vous pouvez m'appeler Jennifer. Alors vous êtes revenue ? Et vous avez regardé cette fois ci? »

Lana rigola.

« Oui je me suis un peu forcée, et je dois dire que ça n'a pas l'air si mauvais même si je ne comprends pas tout. Il y en a vraiment une qui s'appelle numéro 13 ? Vraiment ? »

« Vous pouvez bien dire, vous jouez la méchante Reine qui est la sœur de la méchante sorcière de l'ouest et dont leur mère et la Reine de cœur. » Rigola Jennifer

« Aie, touché. Et puis j'ai été étonnée de voir qu'une certaine blonde jouait dedans. Cela a attiré mon attention. »

Jennifer sourit.

« Je me sens idiote maintenant. Continua Regina. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment mais ne vous inquiétez pas Lana, ce n'est pas grave. Mon ego en a juste pris un petit coup. »

Un raclage de gorge se fit entendre, c'était Rebecca qui rappelait leur présence au deux jeunes femmes qui visiblement avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient la.

« Oh je suis désolée ! Jennifer je vous présente Rebecca Mader et Jared Gilmore. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. »

Ils se dirent donc bonjour, Jared était tout rouge de joie. Ils parlèrent un peu, Jared insista pour prendre des photos. Ils prirent donc une photo de groupe que chacun posta sur snap, sauf Jennifer qui n'en avait pas et donc qui le posta sur Instagram avec comme message "Rencontre d'aujourd'hui avec le cast de _Il était une fois_ , un honneur". Mais la rencontre fut coupé court quand ils annoncèrent que le tournage allait reprendre.

« Bon je dois y aller, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » Dit Jennifer

« Attendez, la rappela Lana. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Elle prit son sac et en sortit la chemise bleu de Jennifer.

« Tenez je vous la rend et encore merci pour tout. »

« Pas de ça , cela m'as fait plaisir et puis vous m'avez rendu l'appareil en me raccompagnant chez moi. À une prochaine fois j'espère ! »

Et puis elle partie en direction des caméras. À peine fut elle hors de vu qu'elle reçut un coup de Rebecca.

« Aïe ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Tu connaissais Jennifer Morrison et tu ne me l'a même pas dit ? »

« Eh bien pour être honnête je ne savais même pas qui elle était avant aujourd'hui. »

« Et tu avais sa chemise ? Et tu l'as raccompagné chez elle ? » Demanda Bex

« Tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? » Chuchota Bex pour par que Jared n'entende

« Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non. La dernière fois je me suis renversé du café et elle m'a prêté une chemise pour que je me change et jeudi dernier elle a eu une panne de voiture donc je l'ai ramener. C'est tout. »

« Je pense que toi ma chère, tu as beaucoup plus que ça à me raconter. Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau si facilement.»

Lana baissa la tête faisait semblant d'être beaucoup plus intéressée par son portable.


End file.
